A Couple of Cardtricks
by Princessjessi14
Summary: By some miracle, Bella Higgins finds her twin brother, Racetrack, shortly after running away from home. Will an old friendship be rekindled? Will a new relationship form? What about the strike? Will she learn the true meaning of family?
1. Bella

**_A/N: This is my first story so I guess I'm new to this. I would appreciate reviews; I just ask that you be nice. _**

**_Thanks,_**

**_Jess_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any characters from the movie. I do own Bella however._**

A Couple of Cardtricks

Chapter One

It was a dark spring night in New York, (the borough of Queens to be exact.) A figure crept out the window of a tenement building the down the fire escape and off into the night. The figure would continue to run until it reached a back alley far from the previously mentioned building.

The figure, now revealed to be a teenaged girl in boys clothing, ducked behind a large stack of wooden crates to rest. She would find her way to Manhattan first thing in the morning.

Thus her story begins.

Bella woke up with a start. It took her a few minutes to remember that she had run away from home, if it could even be called a home, the night before. She'd had enough of her father's drunken beatings and wasn't going to take them anymore. Not if she had anything to say about it.

Bella's twin brother had been kicked out three years prior; with any luck she would be able to find him to at least fill him in on what had happened since he left. Who knows, maybe he would find her. Deep down she knew however that New York was a big city and the chances of finding him were very slim. There was also a chance that he was dead, but she refused to think about that possibility.

She had only a vague idea of how to get to Manhattan, but having lived all over the city she was positive she could find her way there. Once she got her bearings straight, it didn't take her to long to find herself right where she wanted to be. Now that she was in Manhattan, however it would be harder to find her way around; as she could count the amount to times she had gone there on one hand.

She had decided she would try her luck with being a girl newsie instead of working in a factory as she had heard countless horror stories from girls who had worked in them before. One of her childhood friends had died in a factory accident not even a week before. No way was she going to work in one if she could avoid it. All she had to do was find the distribution centre.

After wandering around for about twenty minutes she heard yelling coming from a square with a statue in the middle. She saw a great number of boys had gathered there and were waiting for something. She thought that this must be the right place, and if it wasn't then she would be able to ask for directions at least. That's when she saw a familiar face. It couldn't possibly be him, could it? There was only one way to find out, right? She pushed her way into the crowd trying to follow that face.

As she pushed her way through the huge group of boys, her hair started to fall out of her cap. "I knew I should've cut it" she murmured to herself, as two boys, a little older than her blocked her way. She was in no way frightened. "What's this, Morris" the shorter one asked sarcastically. "One of the newsies is really a girl" Bella simply rolled her eyes and attempted to walk away, only to be stopped again this time the taller one, Morris, spoke. "She thinks she can get away, Oscar, how cute." That's when Oscar made his move, however Bella was ready and kicked him where it hurt. The boys decided she was too much of a fighter and left her alone. "We'll get you later" Morris shouted as he helped Oscar get up and walk away.

"Those Delancy brothers" she heard a voice say from behind her "never can mind their own business. It's about time they had a girl hit them." Wait a minute, that voice, she knew that voice. No, it couldn't be. It had to be in her head. She whirled around to see a face, so much like hers, that it was almost like looking in a mirror. She stood in shock as did the boy in front of her. "Isabella?" he asked finally "is it really you?" she nodded "It is if you're Anthony Higgins" she replied with a hint of sarcasm while enveloping her twin in a hug, with tears in her eyes. Just then, a bell rang and the gates opened. All the newsies piled inside. "Bella, stick with me ok. At least until you get to know everyone." Her brother told her. She simply nodded her head and followed him.

Once inside the gates, a tall boy with a cowboy hat hanging down his back approached them. "So Race, I take it this is Bella?" He asked. "Sure is. Bella this is Jack Kelly, also known as Cowboy, our leader." Race proceeded to tell his sister. She wasn't sure she liked the fact that the newsie knew who she was without an introduction. Sensing this, Race gave her a comforting hug. "It's Ok, Bells. Jack's the only one who knows you exist." Then as if suddenly remembering, "Well him and Spot." Bella smiled at the mention of her old friend. She hadn't seen him since the last time they lived in Brooklyn. From what she had heard he was the leader, or king, of Brooklyn now, but to her, he would always be little Patrick Conlon.


	2. Improvin the Truth

**A/N: Hi and thanks to those who reviewed chapter one. I think I'm going to try to update on Wednesdays and Saturdays. Once again please review, let me know what you like and what I could do better.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies and I doubt I ever will, but hey, a girl can dream right? I do however own Bella.**

A Couple of Cardtricks

Chapter 2

_Bella, Tony and their friend Patrick were laughing as they ran through the streets of Brooklyn towards the docks to bring Mr. Conlon_ _his lunch. "You're wonderful children, you three." He told the three six-year-olds as he reached into his pocket and pulled out three pennies. "Go and get your selves some candy." He said as Patrick handed him his lunch. "Spot, tell your mam that I will be home around six." Mr. Conlon had said. "Yes Da. I will" Spot had replied as they headed back towards their tenement building. Before they got very far Bella and Tony's father appeared and demanded they go with them now. "Look Mr. Higgins we're going home now." Spot said bravely to the large man. "This does not concern you, Conlon. This is between me and my brats." He yelled as he dragged the twins off. _

_ Less than a week later the Higgins family moved to the Bronx. It would be two years before they would return to Brooklyn and when they did, they were a much different family._

_End Flashback._

"Bella …wake up and smell the ink." Race said snapping his fingers in his twins face. "We've got to get our papes before they're all gone." He led her to the desk where Mr. Wiesel, affectionately known as Weasel, was yelling at Jack. "The usual" Jack exclaimed as he slammed down a half dollar. Race just laughed.

"With Weasel," he began while buy papers for both him and Bella "you can have a little fun and he won't do anything. His nephews on the other hand, don't get them mad unless you have back up." He looked at her quickly, knowing his sister to be a fighter. "You only surprised them today. Next time they won't quit so easily." Race had seen several girl newsies severely beaten and one even killed at the hands of the Delancy brothers. He was worried that his twin, who had already survived so much, would be next.

Bella on the other hand was over joyed. She had found her brother! She knew it was a miracle and probably a fluke of nature, true she was going to try to find him, but she didn't believe she would, let alone that fast. She had missed her brother, she remembered the day he was kicked out like it was yesterday, but it wasn't something she liked to think about. It had left her without a friend. What kind of a father would do this to his children? Force his thirteen year old son onto the street and beat his thirteen year old daughter.

_"Bella, I can't promise I'll come back for you." Tony had told her "It might just make things worse, but I can promise that you'll be in my prayers." It was the last thing he got a chance to say before their father physically pushed him out the door, and out of their lives._

"I'll start you with twenty five papes" Tony told her while giving the money to Weasel. Normally he would start off training a newsie with fifty but he knew Bella would struggle with improving the truth on bad headlines. She was a horrible liar, a good secret keeper but an awful liar. The twins began to walk away from the distribution centre to where Tony thought would be a good spot to sell.

Bella looked around the area. She had the odd feeling she had been there before but couldn't remember when or why. "Did we ever come here as kids?" she asked her brother suddenly. He gave her a confused look. "I don't think so Bells. We never came to Manhattan when we were kids. Da hated it here." He looked her in the eye. "Do you really think it matters, Bells?" Bella shrugged "I just have this strange feeling that I know this place."

Deciding to start selling, Bella held a paper high over her head and called out "Too Many Pigeons in Central Park!" After hawking this headline for several moments with absolutely no sales she let out a sigh. "Tony, what am I doing wrong? Nobodies buying any papes from Me." She said sadly after noticing that he had already sold fifteen of his seventy five papers.

Tony just shook his head and laughed. "Bella, I heard the headline you were yelling. I wouldn't buy a pape if that was the story I had to read, would you?" She thought for a few seconds. "No, I don't care about the number of birds in Central Park." She answered. Tony smiled at his twin. "Exactly, neither does anyone else. His answer made sense to her. "Then how am I supposed to sell papes if nobody cares about the headline." Tony just laughed. "If Jack were here, he would tell you that 'Headlines don't sell papes. Newsies sell papes.'"

Bella just stared blankly at him. "Then how do I sell them, make up my own headlines?" Tony grinned at her. "You guessed it."

"Tony, that's lying"

"You don't completely make it up; you use the headlines that are in the pape so that you don't get in trouble with the bulls."

"That's still lying"

"No it's not; it's just improving the truth."

"Who gave that idea?"

"Jack. He would know, he's the best newsie this side if the Brooklyn Bridge."

"Oh, he is, is he?"

"Yeah, why do you think he's our leader?"

Bella couldn't refute the last point; she didn't know Jack all that well. She sighed "Alright I'll try your way." Once again she held a paper over her head and yelled a headline. "Mutant Pigeons Overtake Central Park!"

Race smiled proudly at his twin's accomplishment. She was going to be an excellent newsie… eventually.


	3. Welcome Home

**A/N: Hi and thanks once again to those who reviewed chapter two. Reviews honestly make my day brighter, so once again please let me know what you think. **

**Thanks again,**

**Jess**

**Disclaimer: I can say I own Newsies but that would be improving the truth, because I don't. I do own Bella Higgins though. **

* * *

A Couple of Cardtricks

Chapter 3

Later that day, Race led his sister back to the lodging house. "Bells, welcome to your new home, that is, if Kloppman lets you stay here." He said with a smile. Bella gave him a surprised look "Why wouldn't he let me stay here?" she asked, worried that she would lose her brother again. "Well, usually girls aren't allowed to stay here, but I know Kloppy, he can't stand to see brothers and sisters separated. Especially once he finds out we're twins." He smiled reassuringly. "I'm pretty sure he'll let you stay."

Race was right. Kloppman was not about to have separating siblings on his conscience. "There's a spare room off the main bunkroom that you can stay in. All you have to do is sign in and pay your nightly board." He told her. Welcome, Miss Bella."

"Hey, Race hey, Bella." Jack greeted as they entered the bunkroom. "How was selling?" Race relayed the story about Bella learning how to improve the headlines. "Mutant pigeons, not a bad headline at all. You know, your brothers right, headlines don't sell papes. Newsies sell papes." Bella laughed "That's exactly what he said you would say." She said elbowing Race in the side. "Well, Race still has to show me where my room is. I'll talk to you later." She and Race began to walk away when Jack called out. "There's going to be a poker game down stairs later, when the others get back, just to let you know." Race laughed "You know me, I can't say no to a good game of poker."

"This is your room Bells." Race told her only a few moments later as she opened the door. It was a small room with a bed next to a small window. "Well, it's not much but it's a start." he stated. "No, it's not a start. It's just perfect." To her, it symbolized a fresh start, freedom. "Isabella?" her brother began. She knew what he was going to say was important. Nobody ever called her that otherwise. "How'd you get away from him anyway? Or did he finally just die?" She shook her head "I waited until he passed out last night. Then I changed into some old clothes of yours so he wouldn't recognize me if he woke up before I got very far." Race pulled her into a hug. "I'm glad you finally got away from him, I was so worried about you. Did you tell Mama that you were leaving?" Bella hung her head. "Mama died about six months ago, all that's left is him." Race was beginning to cry over their mother's death. "There was no funeral, he was too drunk too even care." Bella sobbed. There was a knock on the door. "Race, Bella, the games starting." "Coming, Jack" Race called, wiping his eyes. "Let's go"

Downstairs, in the common room, a table had been set up for the game. A group of boys were joking around, that is until Race and Bella entered. "Hey Race, who's the girl?" a boy with dark brown curly hair and oatmeal coloured skin asked. "Guys, I'd would like you to meet my twin sister, Bella." Race began the introductions. ", one who asked who you are, is Mush. The tall skinny one is Skittery. The one with the crutch is Crutchy. Over there are Specs, Dutchy, Bumlets, Snoddy, and Pie Eater. The younger ones are Boots, Snipeshooter and Tumbler. You've already met Jack and standing next to him with the eye patch is Kid Blink. Itey, Snitch, and Jake aren't back yet."

Greetings echoed through the room. For the first time since she was a little kid, Bella felt like she was accepted, no questions asked. She knew that she would have friends by the time she went to sleep that night.

Bella started to make her way over to the table to join the game when Blink walked up to her. "So Bella, do you have a name yet." Bella glared at him. "Is there something wrong with my name?" She fumed. Blink quickly jumped in to explain his actions "No, I didn't mean it that way. Bella is a really pretty name." He blushed. "A newsie name, you know in case the bulls ever come after you. It's become somewhat of a tradition. That's why we call your brother Racetrack and people call me Blink." Bella giggled, an action which surprised her, she never giggled…ever. "Well, we better get in on the game before we miss all the fun." She told him before running to the table.

"Deal me in." She said sitting down and pulling out her betting money. "Wait a minute" Skittery started. "Girls can't play poker; it's a man's game." Bella looked angrily at him as if daring him to keep talking. Race noticed this "Oh, boy." He muttered under his breath. He knew Bella wouldn't take this well.

"Girls can too play poker." Bella yelled. "It doesn't matter." She said "I'm going to play, regardless of what you say." Skittery rolled his eyes. "Fine, but you're just going to embarrass yourself."

A few hours later, Skittery was eating his words. The game was down to just Jack, Blink, and Bella. Race had been eliminated in the previous round, which was a rare thing. "Boys and girl this is going to be the last round. You've got to get up and sell papes first thing in the morning." Kloppman told them as he began locking up for the night. The three nodded as the hands were dealt.

Bella was the first to add money to the pot, then Jack, then Blink. All three of them refused to fold. The tension was high. Blink turned over his cards first, he had four sevens. Jack was next with a Full House. Finally, it was Bella's turn. She looked nervous. Skittery laughed in the background. Slowly she put down her cards… a Royal Flush. All the boys were speechless. Her nervous expression was replaced with a smirk. She turned and looked at Skittery "I told you girls could play Poker." She said smugly.

Bella gathered her winnings and started upstairs when Blink stopped her. "So, Bella how did you do that? I mean I know anybody could win but…" Bella laughed "I always have a couple of tricks up my sleeve." She said with a wink before giggling again. "I got it!" Jack shouted having heard the conversation. "We can call you Cardtrick!" She thought for a moment before nodding. "Cardtrick… I like it. Well I guess I'd better get to bed. Good night fellas." With that, she went into her room and closed the door.


	4. Old Friends

**A/N: Yay chapter 4! This one is a bit shorter than I'd like it to be. (I hate writer's block!) As always I would really appreciate reviews. I love hearing opinions. They give me something to look forward to. **

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Newsies. Disney does. I do own Bella aka Cardtrick Higgins.**

* * *

**A Couple of Cardtricks**

** Chapter 4**

The first two months that Bella (now called Cardtrick) lived at the lodging house had a basic routine for each day. Wake up at six to be out the door by half past and be ready to hawk headlines by seven. Sell papes all day and get supper at Tibby's before going back to the lodging house for the night. The days ran together, but she was free. She still however had a suspicion that her father was out looking for her. She never felt truly safe.

Some close friendships had been forged since she became a newsie. When she wasn't with Race, chances were she was with Crutchy, Jack, Mush or Blink. She knew she was never alone any more. She could see at least one of her fellow newsies at any corner she had decided to sell at.

One day as she finished selling her papes, Race approached her. "Up for a trip to Sheepshead Bay" he asked with a smile. Cardtrick laughed "Of course. I'm always up for a good race." She said as she began walking towards the Brooklyn Bridge. "Are you coming or what?" She called over shoulder.

After walking for about two hours, the twins arrived in Brooklyn. Race came back to the racetrack every two weeks, but this was the first time she had come with him. She hadn't wanted to rob her twin of his only time without her around. She had a feeling he went to the track more often before their reunion, after all, it was his namesake.

"Hey, hold up!" A yell came from behind them. They stopped and waited as a shorter boy with stunning blue eyes caught up with them. "Hey Race. Hi Bella…wait Bella?" Spot Conlon exclaimed doing a double take. "Hiya Spot, long time, no see." She greeted her childhood best friend "Oh, and just so you know I go by Cardtrick now." Spot was still in shock. "None of my birds told me you got away from your Da. They're supposed to tell me about anything important in other boroughs." Spot ranted. "They're going to get it when I get my hands on them." He still had the same temper that she had remembered, even though it had been nearly five years since she had seen Spot.

"So are you on your way to the track?" Spot asked regaining his composure. Race laughed. "Do you really need to ask that?" he retorted. Spot smirked. "You mind if I join you?" Before Race could answer, Cardtrick cut in. "Not at all. It would give us some time to catch up, Spot. It's been far too long."

_It had been a cold winter's night that had led to the Higgins family once again leaving Brooklyn. They had moved back nearly three years prior after two years living in the Bronx. The twins and Spot were once again walking the streets of Brooklyn. The three eleven year olds were heading back to the Conlon household after running an errand. Bella being the trouble maker of the group decided to throw a snow ball at Spot who was carrying a small sack of sugar. Smirking at the girl, Spot passed the sack to Tony and tossed one back at her. This continued all the way to their destination._

_"Patrick Conlon" his mother scolded. "Did you get yourself into another snowball fight?" Bella hid a laugh. Spot's mother was always scolding him for something or other, but she never truly punished him, for she knew he was just enjoying his childhood. "You're just lucky the sugar didn't get wet." _

_ Few moments later, there was a knock on the door. Spot answered the door to see Mrs. Higgins standing there. "Anthony! Isabella! Your father is coming here to get you. He is very angry!" She exclaimed, her Italian accent slipping out. The twins ran out of the apartment, following their mother's lead. Soon after they arrived at their own apartment, Mr. Higgins walked in. "We're leaving! Now!" he yelled as he grabbed the twins and dragged them out followed by his crying wife._

_This time the Higgins family moved to Queens, never to return to Brooklyn as a family._

"Bella, are you Ok?" Spot asked pulling her back into reality. "Yeah, I'm fine" she replied. "Just remembering stuff is all. And would you please call me Cardtrick."

A few hours later, after spending the afternoon at the track, the three newsies were making their way back to the Brooklyn Bridge. "So, did you ever learn why you left last time? You know all those years ago?" Spot asked nervously. "No" Race shook his head. "Why do you ask, Spot?" Cardtrick finished. Spot suddenly looked guilty. "No reason, just wondering." He said quietly "I guess I'll see you two around." He started back to the Brooklyn lodging house as Race and Cardtrick started across the bridge.

Cardtrick couldn't help but think that her old friend knew more about them leaving than he was letting on. She planned on getting to the bottom of it.


	5. New Guy

**A/N: Well here's chapter 5. Thanks again to all who reviewed chapter 4. I really love getting them. So please let me know what you like and what you think I could do better. **

**I hope you enjoy the chapter,**

**Jess**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I do in fact own Newsies – Hey, look it's a flying pig! **

**Just kidding, I don't own Newsies or anything that you recognize from the movie. I only own Cardtrick (Bella) Higgins.**

A Couple of Cardtricks

Chapter 5

"That's my cigar!" Cardtrick heard her brother yell, probably at Snipeshooter as she rolled out of her bed. "You'll steal another." Definitely Snipeshooter, who had obviously stole Race's cigar. She rolled her eyes as she got dressed, went to pull back her dark hair and left her small room.

She entered the large bathroom and rolled her eyes. Most of the mornings at the lodging house were like this, total chaos. Mush was going on about some girl that he met the previous night, Blink was talking about money, and Skittery was holding a towel over her brother's head. "It's a fine life carrying the banner." Cardtrick sighed and finished getting ready.

The newsies left the lodging house, many discussing possible headlines and selling spots. Just like every other day the nuns who provided food for poor street kids were handing out bread and coffee. "Just give me half a cup please, Sister." Race said crossing himself and removing his hat. "I need something to wake me up." Blink said with a yawn to no one in particular. Cardtrick laughed. He was not a morning person but once he was fully awake, he was a very happy, upbeat boy. She loved to be around him. He always made her smile, something she rarely did before she joined the newsies. Her life was still hard but now she had people who cared about her, she felt like she belonged.

On this hot July day, a lady looking for her son, Patrick, was pushing through the crowd. A few of the boys, who knew Spot's real name, were wondering if she was looking for him, but Cardtrick knew better. Spot Conlon would never run away from home. Not to mention this woman didn't look a thing like Mrs. Conlon. Suddenly a thought crossed her mind. Maybe Spot's reasons for becoming a newsie were linked to the night her family left Brooklyn. She decided she would try to find out next time she saw him.

The group of newsies arrived at the distribution centre with a few minutes to spare before the circulation bell rang. They all were goofing around, when suddenly a hush fell over the crowd. "Dear me what is that unpleasant aroma?" Race asked fanning his face with his hat. "I fear the sewer may have backed up during the night." Cardtrick shook her head about to answer but Boots beat her to it. "It's too rotten to be the sewer." "Yeah" Crutchy agreed. "It must be the Delancy Brothers!"

Cardtrick was always careful around the brothers, they didn't scare her, but she wasn't stupid enough to go looking for a fight with them. If they attacked her or one of her fellow newsies however, she wouldn't let them get away with it. She was not a quitter. She almost lost it on them when they threw Snipeshooter on the ground. Race had to hold her back. Luckily before she could get free, Jack had stepped in to deal with the problem. "You shouldn't be calling people lousy little shrimps Oscar." He taunted "Unless you're referring to the family resemblance of your brother here." He gestured to Morris.

Race finally let his sister go. "So what do you think the odds are in this one?" He asked. "I'd say five to one for Jack." She answered. "That sounds good to me. Hey! Five to one Cowboy skunks them. Who's betting?" Cardtrick rolled her eyes, typical Racetrack. Next thing anybody knew was that Jack and the Delancy brothers were fighting in the street and as always, Jack was winning. Oscar and Morris were mostly brawn with next to no brains, so they were pretty easy to outsmart.

"What do you think you're doing?" A new boy demanded. Cardtrick rolled her eyes "What does it look like he's doing?" She muttered under her breath. Either this new guy was really dumb or he was lost. She was sure it was the latter of the two options because he looked like he belonged at school, not on the streets of New York.

The circulation bell rang sparing Oscar and Morris further embarrassment. Jack was acting like a hero, with Race feeding his friend's ego. It didn't really faze Cardtrick, this was an everyday occurrence. What had her surprised was that the well-dressed school-boy was getting in line to buy papers. So maybe he wasn't lost, he was actually going to be a newsie.

"Hey look at this, baby born with two heads!" Racetrack chuckled as he glanced at the headlines. "Must be from Brooklyn." Cardtrick rolled her eyes. "We're from Brooklyn, Race." She reminded him as she opened her own paper. Like most days this summer, the headlines were pretty bad, even if they were improved.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Weasel yelled getting the attention of every newsie in the vicinity. "I just want my paper." The new guy said matter-of-factly. Jack got up to deal with the commotion at the window as Cardtrick noticed a little kid standing there watching everything that was going on. "Hiya kid, what's your name?" she asked him "Les." He answered softly. "It's nice to meet you, Les, I'm Cardtrick." Les looked confused, clearly wondering about her name. "Who's he, the boy helping my brother?" the boy pointed to the window where the commotion was coming to an end. "That's Cowboy, he's our leader." Les smiled then ran off to follow his older brother.

"Look, I don't take charity from anybody; I don't even know you and I don't care to." She couldn't believe the guy was saying this. If Jack was offering to help the smart thing to do was take it! "Cowboy!" a small voice called. "They call him Cowboy." It was Les. Jack grinned at the kid. "Yeah, that and a lot of other things including Jack Kelly, which is what my mother called me."

"The name of the game's quantity, Davy, you only took twenty papes. Why?" Jack was telling the new guy, whose name was Davy apparently. "Bad headline." He answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Cardtrick was trying not to laugh at him. "Headlines don't sell pape. Newsies sell papes." Jack told him. After some talking, Jack left with Davy and Les in tow.

Are you coming down to Sheepshead with me today?" Race asked her as he put his papers up on his shoulder. "You need to give me a chance to win back what I lost to you last time." She laughed as Blink met up with the twins at the gate. "Not today, Race. I want to go to Central Park and sell in the shade." She answered. It was a hot day and she felt that Central Park was calling for her. "Blink, do you want to come with me?" She asked, hoping for his company. "Sure, Central Park sounds like a good place to do business on a day like this." Blink agreed as he adjusted the papers in his arms.

"So how long do you think this Davy kid is going to last, Cards?" Blink asked her as they were leaving the distribution centre. Before she had a chance to answer her brother stepped in. "I give it two weeks tops." He declared "You want to put money on it?" she rolled her eyes. "Something tells me he's going to last longer than that." She told him. "I'll put fifty cents on it."

The trio walked in silence for a few moments before Racetrack split off. "You're sure you don't want to come to Central Park with us, Race?" She asked as he started towards the bridge. "No, I got a hot tip on a horse." He answered over his shoulder. "I better not hear about any funny business, or so help me Blink I'll soak you." Cardtrick rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. If you see Spot, tell him I said hi, will you?"


	6. No Walk in the Park

**A/N: I know I know it's a week late. Writers block decided to hit me hard, but I finally got this chapter written. It only took like… two weeks.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, and feel free to let me know what you think. What you like, as well as what you think I could do better. I love getting reviews; they always make my day better.**

**Seize the day!**

**Jess**

**Disclaimer: Star light, Star bright. First star I see tonight. I wish I may. I wish I might own Newsies for the rest of my life. No? Why not? No, a copy of the movie, the soundtrack and Broadway cast recording is not enough! Fine! Some wishing star you are. I guess this means I still only own Bella "Cardtrick" Higgins. The movie and its characters still belong to Disney. Well enough of this on to the Chapter.**

* * *

A Couple of Cardtricks

Chapter 6

* * *

"Boy, even with these headlines the papes are moving like hotcakes!" Cards laughed as she sat under a tree next to Blink. "Race was right, Central Park is guaranteed." Blink grinned at her. "It sure is, Cards, and on top of people always buying papes, it's a beautiful place to come with a girl." After realizing what he said he blushed. "Not that I come here with a lot of girls." Cards laughed. "Well, why not? I thought you would have girls falling all over you." Blink suddenly looked away self-consciously.

"Blink, are you alright?" she asked quietly. "I mean, I really think you're a great boy. Girls should be falling for you." Blink smiled. "You're just saying that to make me feel better, Cards." He laughed. "Who would want 'damaged goods' like me." Cardtrick felt her face flush. "Trust me, Blink, there are girls who love to be with you."

"Do you mean that, Cards?"

"Would I lie to you?"

"No, you wouldn't."

Blink stood up then turned around to help Cardtrick who, to his surprise, was already on her feet. "You really aren't like most girls are you?" Cards just smirked. "I like to be my own person." She told him as she picked up her remaining papers and began yelling headlines. Blink smiled at her before he started shouting himself.

It wasn't long before the rest of the papers were sold and the two were walking down a path beside the river. "It sure is beautiful today." Cards said smiling. "No wonder there are so many people here today." It was true. Anyone who was able to had flocked to the park to escape the bustle of the city. "Can you imagine what we could have sold today if we had that Great Wall of China headline from last month?" Blink commented. Cards nodded. "Yeah, that headline didn't even need to be improved." She reminisced. "Great Wall of China Doomed." The story had been a hoax, but it made for a day of relatively easy selling.

The two soon found a spot by a pond to sit down and enjoy the rest of the day. It was very peaceful despite the crowds of people. The birds were singing in the trees, while the sun was shining on the water making it sparkle like the stars on a clear night. It was moments like this that Cardtrick wished could last forever. However she would have no such luck.

Not long after Blink and Cards settled down, she got a strange feeling that they were being watched. At first she dismissed it as nothing; they weren't alone in the park by any means, but the feeling got more intense as time passed. She looked over her shoulder and her body went rigid. "What's wrong, Cards?" Blink asked as he followed her line of vision. A man was standing there, he wasn't very tall but he was very intimidating. He was glaring at Cardtrick, like he had it out for her. "Blink we got to get out of here." She whispered shakily. "We got to get out of here, right now." She grabbed his hand and started running as fast as she could.

The man followed but the two teens were practiced in getting away from people. It was an important skill to have if you had to rough it on the streets. They stopped behind a large tree. They hadn't lost him yet, but he had stopped to take a breath. "Blink, trade hats with me." Cards pleaded while catching her breath. "Why?" a very confused Blink asked. "I can fit all my hair into yours. Mine's too small for that." She replied gathering her dark curls together as he caught on to her plan. "Here" he said removing his eye patch. "This should disguise you even more." She quickly put it on, but out of the corner of her eye, Cards saw that Blink had a scar running over his eye, but before she could see any more he covered it with his hand. "Let's go." He whispered.

They walked causally out of their hiding place, and started running in a different direction than before. The man tried to follow but he tired quickly, and the two newsies took the chance to go down a different path. It wasn't long before they lost him completely. Cards quickly removed the patch and handed it back to Blink. "I think we should go back to the lodging house, Cardtrick." He said seriously. "It might be a good idea to lay low until your brother gets back." Cardtrick couldn't agree more, she was shaken up from the chase and wanted to feel safe again.

* * *

Meanwhile in Brooklyn, Spot was on his way to Sheepshead Bay find his childhood friend. Once he got to the track, it didn't take long to accomplish his goal.

"Race" he called out to his friend while running towards him. Once Spot caught up with Race, he stopped to catch his breath. Race noticed that worry was written all over his friend's usually stoic face. It wasn't often that the King of Brooklyn was afraid, but now was one of those rare times.

"Race, I hate to have to tell you this." Spot started, trying his best to keep calm. "One of my birds saw someone chasing Cardtrick and Blink through Central Park this afternoon." Races eyes went wide. "Was it Snyder?" he asked, fear leaking out of his voice.

Spot shook his head. "Worse. From what he told me" Spot took a deep breath before continuing on. "Race, I'm pretty sure it was your father."

* * *

**A/N By the way, the Great Wall of China Hoax was a real thing. On June 25 1899 American Newspapers published the fabricated story in order to increase circlulation. Talk about 'Improving the Truth'.**


	7. Brother Knows Best

**A/N: Sorry it's a couple days late. I really don't have an excuse this time. Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter. It's true what they say about reviews helping writer's block, so please, review. (I love reviews!) **

**Happy Easter Weekend to those who celebrate it, have a happy weekend even if you don't.**

**Carry the banner,**

**Jess**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Newsies. I wish I did, but I did but I don't.*Goes and cries in a corner.* I do however own ****Bella "Cardtrick" Higgins.**

* * *

A Couple of Cardtricks

Chapter 7

* * *

Racetrack was running full speed towards the Brooklyn Bridge; he was desperate to get back to Manhattan. Flashbacks of his childhood played in his mind, it was driving him crazy that his sister was in trouble and he wasn't around. He continued to run until he reached the lodging house, praying to a god who he wasn't even sure existed, that Cardtrick had made it back.

He arrived at the Manhattan lodging house in record time, though to him it felt like an eternity. He ran full speed ahead into the lodging house to see Blink and Cards sitting on a beat up couch. Relief flooded over him, his sister was safe. He pulled her into a tight hug. "Uh, Race? I can't breathe." He quickly released his twin.

"Isabella Colleen Higgins! Don't you dare scare me like that again!" Race said seriously, still breathing heavily from running all the way from Brooklyn. "Cards, I want you to stick with me from now on." Race commanded. "You go where I do, so I can keep an eye on you in case Da decides to show up again." She put her hands on her brother's shoulders and looked into his eyes "Race, I'm a big girl. You don't need to worry." She began to walk back to where she was.

"Bella, I'm serious, you are going to be selling with me, now!" Race's voice was getting louder as he continued. "I don't want you out of my sight!" Cards turned to face him. "I'm capable of looking after myself; I don't need you at my side all the time, Tony!" She shouted. Race shook his head. "Bella, I'm older, you have to listen to me!" Cards rolled her eyes. "You're only older by four and a half minutes! I don't have to obey you!" The twins were glaring at each other. Race finally just shook his head slowly and stormed out of the lodging house. Cardtrick groaned and ran up the stairs to her room, leaving Blink, who was forgotten during the fight, alone in the lobby.

After waiting a few minutes for Cardtrick to cool down, Blink headed up the stairs to her room and knocked on the door. "Go away, Race!" her muffled voice called. "Cards, it's me, Blink." He said softly. "Oh." He heard from the other side of the door. Before he could say anything else, Cards opened the door. "Sorry, I thought you were my brother." Though she was trying to fight it, tears were streaming down her face. She stepped aside so he could enter the room.

"I wish my brother would realize that I don't need him to protect me all the time. I may be a girl, but that doesn't mean I can't do anything for my Self." Cards sighed. Blink pulled her closer as she rested her head on his shoulder. They sat that way in silence for nearly five minutes. Finally Blink spoke up. "You know Cards, your brother means well." Cards nodded "I know. I just feel that everybody thinks I'm made of porcelain or something and that I'll break if someone looks at me the wrong Way."

"I don't think you'll break" Blink told her. "but I do know how Racetrack Feels." he took a deep breath. "He feels helpless. " Cardtrick opened her mouth to speak but was at a loss for words. Blink continued "If anything happened to you, he would blame himself. He is scared that he'll fail You, like I failed my Sister." Cards looked at him, confusion written all over her face. He bowed his head as he told the story.

"It started like any other day."

* * *

_Nine-year-old Louis Ballat and his family were enjoying a picnic by a pond like they did after church every Sunday during the summer. His parents were sitting on the blanket while he and his little sister, Cassandra, we're playing a game of tag. _

_"You're it, Louie." the little girl giggled as she started running away. He smiled as he began to chase her. They ran into the nearby forest. "You two be careful in there. Their mother called after them. The children were having too much fun to hear her._

_It wasn't long before they tired out and had to take a short break. That's when they heard yelling and screaming from where the picnic was set up._

_Louis ran back to the edge of the forest to see his parents dead. Two men were standing there talking, but he couldn't tell what they were saying. "Louis? What are they Doing?" his sister asked as she caught up to him. Fear was in the seven year old girl's eyes._

_At the sound of her voice the men turned around. Realizing that they had been seen, they began to pursue the children. Louis and Cassandra ran as fast as they could but they were no match for the grownups._

_The taller of the two men pulled out a knife and was about to grab Cassandra. Louis felt his big brother instincts kick in. He charged at the man. Before he knew it the blade had made contact with his left eye. "Cassie, run! Don't look back! Go!" he told her. "No! I won't leave you Here!". She cried. "Cassandra, go Now!" he commanded. She obeyed with tears in her eyes. _

_The last thing Louis heard before he passed out was his little sister's scream._

* * *

"That's the last thing I remember before waking up in the lodging house." Blink sniffed."I still have no idea how I got here, who those men were, or what happened to Cassie. I couldn't protect her, and if she's dead, it's my fault. I failed her."

Cards pulled him into a hug. "Blink...Louis, you were only a child you did your best. You were very brave." He raised his head and their eyes met. He moved in closer to her when Racetrack walked in clearing his throat.

Blink and Cards moved away from each other as quickly as they could both looking embarrassed. "Blink, can I have a minute with my sister please?" he asked sternly. Blink nodded and headed into the main bunk room.

"Tony I-" she started but Race cut her off. "Bella, it's ok. You were right; I know you can take care of your self. I just can't stand the thought of something happening to you." She nodded "I know." The twins embraced each other before going down stairs to join the rest of the newsies for the nightly poker game.


	8. It Starts

**A/N: Once again I'm a week late and the chapter is short, but I wanted to upload today because it is Newsies 21st Aniversary today (April 10). I spent the day dressed as Race to celebrate. It is also, as I learned about an hour ago, Joseph Pulitzer's Birthday. I thought that was sort of ironic.**

**Thank you to those who reviewed last chapter, and I encourage everyone to keep it up. I really love reviews. **

**Seize the Day,**

**Jess**

* * *

**Disclaimer: No, Disney owns it all except for Bella "Cardtrick" Higgins. I asked for everything Newsies related for my birthday which is coming up this weekend but everyone said no, so I guess I won't get it. I'm not even getting tickets to see it in Broadway .* Cries* For as much as I love Disney, I hate them sometimes.**

**Enough of this rambling. On with the story.**

* * *

A Couple of Cardtricks

Chapter 8

* * *

Cardtrick yawned as her, Blink and Race headed the distribution centre the following morning. Cards didn't sleep well on the best of nights, if she slept at all, but Jack had kept all the newsies up all night talking about Davy's sister, Sarah. Blink, Race, Mush, Bumlets, Specs, Skittery, Dutchy, Kloppman and even Crutchy had all threatened to make him sleep on the roof before he finally shut up; as a result all of the newsies were tired and cranky.

Jack was running late that morning so Blink was the first one to the window to get his papers, or at least he thought he was getting his papers. "Fifty papes? That will be thirty cents, please?" Weasel smiled with fake politeness. "What do you mean? It's two for a penny, everybody knows that!" Blink replied and all the newsies shouted agreements. Weasel smirked. "Not anymore, it's not, pay up or get lost." Just then Cardtrick noticed Jack running in the gates. "It's about time he got here." She muttered as she nudged Blink and nodded towards the running boy. "You were the first one to find out, you get to tell Jack." She whispered. "Fine." Blink sighed.

"They jacked up the price! Can you believe that? Ten cents a hundred!" Blink stopped to catch his breath for a moment. "It's bad enough we got to eat what we don't sell! Now they jacked up the price!" he turned around and shot a dirty look at Oscar who had been imitating him in the window. "This will bust me!" Skittery spoke up. "I'm barley making a living right now." Many other newsies spoke up in similar ways. "Settle down, it's just a gag." Jack said calmly as he went to have a little chat with Weasel.

"I guess I have to stop going to Sheepshead." Race sighed. "Either that or stop eating." Cards shook her head. "I plan on getting" She was cut off by Weasel yelling something at Jack. "I guess it's not a gag." Mush who was standing with them said sadly.

Jack had taken a seat on the steps. "Well, one things for sure, if we don't sell papes, then nobody sells papes." He took a drag of his cigarette. "Nobody comes through those gates until they put the price back where it was!"

"You mean like a strike?" David scoffed.

"Yeah, like a strike." Jack shot back.

"Are you out of your mind?" Race yelled

"What? It's a good idea!" Jack said

"Jack, I was joking. We can't go on strike, we don't have a union." David said in annoyance.

"If we go on strike then we are a union, right?" Jack asked.

"No we're just a bunch of angry kids with no money." David rolled his eyes.

"We're just a bunch of angry kids with no money whether we go on strike or not! I don't know about you guys, but I agree with Jack. We should do something about it!" Cards piped up. "I'm sick of just taking everything life hands me." Race stared at her "Look, it's a rigged deck. They've got all the marbles." He fumed. "Then let's go take some of them! Pulitzer must have a dropped a few if he actually thinks we're going to sit back and do nothing!" Cards exclaimed.

"Maybe if we got every newsie in New York." David shrugged, ignoring what Cards had said. "Yeah, well we organize! Crutchy, you take up a collection! We got to tell all the newsies in New York that we're on strike, and if they don't join then we bust their heads, like the trolley workers!" Jack stated as he lead all of the newsies out of the distribution centre towards the Horace Greely statue. "The choice as got to be yours, are we going to take what they give us or are we going to strike?"

"Strike!" Both Les and Cardtrick yelled at the same time, the latter getting a shocked look from her brother. "Are you sure this is a good idea, Cards?" Race asked as Jack began a rousing speech, about Pulitzer and Hurst respecting the rights of the kids who sell their papers. "The World will feel the fire and finally know that we're here." He shouted as all the newsies in the square cheered and began to chant the word "Strike!" repeatedly. "Now we got to get the word out to all the newsies, we need some… what do you call them?" Jack said as he walked to the main entrance of the World building. "Ambassadors?" replied David. Jack nodded "Yeah, you guys got to be ambastards and go tell the others that we're on strike." Most of the newsies laughed at his obvious mispronunciation.

"I got Midtown!" Race volunteered, grabbing his sister's arm and walking off. "Who want's Brooklyn?" Jack yelled. "Race we should take Brooklyn, Spot will listen to us." Cards told him as they headed away from the square. "Do you really think I'm going to risk going to Brooklyn after what happened to you yesterday?" he asked referencing the chase. "He'll find us there, and that's the last thing we need right now."

Cards nodded in silent agreement. She hated to admit it, but she was still very shaken up from the previous day. If it wasn't for the fact that she rarely ever slept, she would've defiantly had nightmares about it. "Oh well. I just hope Jack can convince him to join us."


End file.
